Jack Who?
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: Sabrina Grimm wakes up from a strange dream with no memory of anything. All she remembers is the familiar scent of pine, rain, and...green eyes? And most importantly, who's Jack? Rated T because I don't know exactly how this will end. Minor cussing so far, but I'm gonna be safe...I might change it. Puckabrina fic...sort of. Review, Review, Review...ya know I love all of them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I love you all, and I know you know that, so please don't get upset since I didn't post the sequel to What Happened to Us?...I've been writing it. I swear! Please just gimme some time :). This is called Jack Who? and I got this idea in English class doing...nothing. BTW Basil wasn't born yet, but the parents are awake. So...ya please review! You know I love 'em!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm :( Sorry!**

* * *

Sabrina POV:

_"G'night Jack," I whispered as I sprinkled a dark dust on him. I pulled the dark hood of my cloak further over my head covering more of my face. I snapped my fingers, leaving the dark hill and huge tree behind._

I woke up to crickets chirping outside my window. My eyes focused into the dark and onto the paper airplanes dangling from above me. I counted four. My ears then adjusted to loud snoring right next to me. I looked over and saw a girl with brown hair sleeping right next to me. I screamed.

I didn't know what to expect, but I sure as hell didn't think a weird old lady with a green face mask would come running to my room holding a battle ax.

"Sabrina, are you ok, _libeling_?" the old lady asked. _What the hell did _libeling_ mean?_

The next thing that happened, I couldn't predict either. An old man came from behind and came up to me. Standing about 6 inches away, he sniffed the air around me. Then he wrinkled his nose. Walking up to the old lady, he whispered something into her ear. It was her turn to wrinkle her nose. She stared at me in confusion. And I'm pretty sure that I stared with a blank expression right back.

"Sabrina, what happened?" she asked again.

I looked at her and the next words out of my mouth probably made the old lady's whole world come crashing down on her.

"Where am I and who are you?"

**OOO**

I could feel the sadness roll off of her in waves, but it wasn't a feeling. It was real.

I had powers. I could feel peoples' pain. I turned to the girl next to me and stared at her too. I felt happiness come over me. Subconsciously, I smiled. I turned back to the old lady.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She did that a few times, and it resembled the act of a fish. However, the next time she opened her mouth, she actually spoke.

"I'm Relda Grimm. You are at my house."

I blinked once. And then twice. I saw the words _Granny Relda_ flash in my mind with a picture of her, who in fact, matched the old lady standing in front of me. Then the picture of the house I was apparently in flashed and then the words _Ferryport Landing_. But, they had left as fast as they had come.

"A-Are you my grandmother?" I asked. But I wasn't sure.

I saw relief flood her face. And then it suddenly changed. A scared look came over her face. I looked over at the girl.

_Daphne Grimm_ was what blinked in my mind. My sister. I had a baby sister. Then I thought of the strange man that came in earlier. _Mr. Canis_ filled my mind. I looked at a picture of two men and one woman on the nightstand. I looked to the man on the far right..._Uncle Jake_. Then I looked at the man next to him, _Henry Grimm_ and my eyes shifted to the woman who was wrapped in his arms. _Veronica Grimm. _That was my family. I had a little sister, grandma, my dad, my mum, and my uncle. And I guess they're a family friend.

But if they were my family, why did my heart feel kind of empty?

"_Libeling_, do you want me to get Puck for you?" Granny asked so kindly.

I waited for a flashing light to come with the name 'PUCK' on it with a picture, but none came.

All I remember is the familiar scent of pine and rain, and green eyes?

* * *

**A/N: So? How do you guys like it? Please tell me in reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been busy! So I will now make it a goal to like update at least once every week! Ok? So ya! And now, I'm gonna start this thing, and it's gonna be like Question of the Chapter or Riddle of the Chapter. OK? Thanks! And I'd just like to say thanks for all the wonderful support that I got last chapter. It was like reviews, favorite, followers, and it was practically blowing up my email. I love it! Its readers like you that keep me going and inspired! So thanks soo much guys...I love all of you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

Puck POV:

Huh.

I just got a message- via minions- that Grimm was in danger. She didn't remember anyone when she woke up, and then as soon as she saw them, she remembered, but the Old Lady said that she didn't remember me. And they tried everything. Ever since I started living in the forest again (since two nights ago) I tried to forget about _it_. The fight.

***Flashback***

**"I'm a villain. Of the worst kind!" I screamed at her.**

**"I don't care. I was about to die, and all you did was stand there!" Sabrina shouted back.**

**"You were playing a video game. A ****_video game_****. Of course I let you die!" I said, shaking my head.**

**"What if it was real life. Would you save me then?" She asked.**

**I was a second too quiet. She looked at me with an incredulous look. Then her face twisted in horror as she started to back away.**

**"You'd just stand there, and watch me die? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" And as she spoke, tears started streaming down her face. **

**I started to stutter. "Wh-What? Of course not! Sabrina-" But I got cut off.**

**"Don't you dare say my name you, you murderer! Leave. And when you walk through that door, don't you ever come back!" She said, ice cold. So I did exactly that. I left. I walked through that door. And I haven't come back.**

***End Flashback***

I sighed and ran my hands down my face. _Damn_ I screwed up. The Old Lady said they were taking her to the hospital. Hopefully they can find out what's wrong with her and then fix her. I suddenly had a plan. I spread my wings, and began to fly.

**OOO**

**At the Hospital:**

Sabrina POV:

I felt chills run down my spine. I hate horror movies. They set up everything at the hospital and make it demented and creepy. But here I was, in the waiting room with two other kids my age. I zipped up my jacket. One of them had what looks like cancer, and the other one...I don't really know.

The walls had drawings hung on them, that were obviously made by little kids. And there was a clock that wouldn't shut up. It ticked, and tocked, and ticked, and tocked. Over and over and over and over and over again.

"Sabrina Grimm, Nurse Sprat is ready to see you now." I stood up from my uncomfortable chair and made my way over the her. I scanned her and found out that she was really upset. Either she didn't like me, she had a bad day, she hates her job, or she's a party pooper. I don't know.

I followed her into the room here she asked me to sit on the bed and stuff. She waved a wand- it's an Everafter hospital- and frowned.

"Nurse Sprat will be right with you." She said, in a really boring tone.

_*psh* Yeah right._

I turned to face the window. It was a beautiful day, and there was birdies and children playing with butterflies.

"So, the famous Sabrina Grimm comes down with amnesia."

I spun around at the voice.

Standing, or shall I say sitting, on the counter was a boy who looked no older than me, with huge beautiful pink wings. He had curly blonde hair that sat atop of his head, and he wore destroyed jeans with a really dirty green hoodie. He had pretty green eyes, and a mischievous smirk that looked ever present on his lips. I feel like I'd known him all my life. What if he was a bad guy? Wait, shouldn't I be remembering him now? Or no? What if he's the "Puck" that Granny was talking about? I've never seen him before in my life.

He looked cute. But I don't know, was I supposed to feel this way? What if he was my boyfriend? Or my best friends boyfriend? I don't know! So I decided to play dumb. Like Granny-never-mentioned-you-so-I-won't-act-like-I-know-your-name dumb.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked nicely. He seemed shocked.

"You seriously don't know me?" He looked kind of scared. I felt sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. No. Should I?" His face fell.

"Yes you should. I'm Puck."

I waited, and waited, but the flashes never came. He didn't exist to me. I don't know him.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know you. Can you please go? You're kind of making me uncomfortable." I said, sadly.

He looked away, but when he looked back his eyes looked...shiny?

"Let me help you remember: I tried drowning you in a pool when I met you 4 years ago. I pull pranks on you and I'm a villain, of the worst kind. I know that you tried to wake your parents up multiple times, and I've been there for every second of it. You act like you hate me, but secretly, I know you love me because you mumbled it in your sleep one time. You punched me the first time I kissed you when we were 13 and you woke me up from a poisoned apple, because believe it or not Grimm, I love you too."

It was so sweet, and I had tears well up in my eyes, but nothing. I got nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So hey guys! How'd you like it? So the riddle is:**

**What quote came from Supernatural? Hint: It is said by Sabrina in the flashback.**

**I love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! OK so, I got kinda sad because only two people reviewed last chapter! So this is a shout out to a guest, and bookingbookworms for being awesome and devoted and reviewing! Thanks so much guys! I love that you support me so much! I love you!**

**Warning: MAY BE FLUFFY IN THIS CHAPTER! I don't know yet...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or VANS**

* * *

_Previously in Jack Who:_

_"Let me help you remember: I tried drowning you in a pool when I met you 4 years ago. I pull pranks on you and I'm a villain, of the worst kind. I know that you tried to wake your parents up multiple times, and I've been there for every second of it. You act like you hate me, but secretly, I know you love me because you mumbled it in your sleep one time. You punched me the first time I kissed you when we were 13 and you woke me up from a poisoned apple, because believe it or not Grimm, I love you too."_

_It was so sweet, and I had tears well up in my eyes, but nothing. I got nothing._

**OOO**

Sabrina POV:

He must've sensed my heats, or seen my eyes because the next thing out of his mouth was,

"Hey, hey shh it's okay. I'm here, don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."

He pulled me into his arms, and while I was there, I realized that I've never felt so...safe in my life. His shirt smelled like I thought it would: pine and rain. I pulled away from his embrace and stared at his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green ever. They were still shiny though, like tears were threatening to spill over.

My heart thudded in my chest, and I was surprised he couldn't feel it. It suddenly hit me. He was the person who was the empty part in my heart, when I first woke up. It's been him.

Is he my...boyfriend? Are we really close friends? Where does he even live? How does my family know him? What does he mean 'tried to drown me'? If he's a villain, why is he telling me all this? He doesn't seem like a villain. Does he watch me while I sleep? Is he a stalker? Why did I punch him the first time we kissed? What happened?! I don't get it. So many thoughts and questions ran though my head.

Suddenly, it hurt so bad, I clutched it. I felt pain. Immense pain. I groaned and I felt my eyes roll. Then I blacked out.

**OOO**

Puck POV:

Sabrina didn't look so good. She clutched her head, and groaned. Then her eyes rolled back and she fell off the bed and was about to hit the floor, when I caught her. She started to shake. Like, shake when the Marshmallow would when she would come near a magic thing with her magic detector. I started yelling for a doctor or a nurse to come. The door opened, and in came the nurse.

But it all stopped. I couldn't hear my voice, Sabrina stopped shaking, the nurse froze in place, the clock stopped ticking, the children outside stopped laughing, and the heart monitors and stuff stopped. I let out a breath and then it everything started moving again.

But in the wrong order. It was backwards. The nurse disappeared through the door, my mouth closed, and Sabrina lifted back into her bed. Then I saw her mouth moving, but it was all a blur. I saw me flying back to the forest, and then it was moving too fast. I quickly caught glances of the fight we had a couple of days ago.

Then, as time slowed down, I saw weird things. I started seeing Sabrina with some guy. He looked like someone from school. I think his name was...Jack? He kissed Sabrina on the cheek. Then he disappeared into the forest. Time stopped, right there. There was a note in my hand.

_You went back in time, obviously. You are now one week behind. Talk to anyone you need to, but don't tell them you're from the future, and don't run into your self. Make the right choices, don't lose her, save her, and don't make the same mistakes._

_-M_

I was confused. Who was M? Mustardseed? Don't lose her? Save her? Who, Sabrina? Save her from what? And what mistakes?

I ran into the forest and out popped my wings. I flew though the dark trees until I found him. Jack.

"Jack," I said, in a casual I'm-your-worst-enemy voice.

He spun around. I studied him.

He had blonde hair, just like mine, but it wasn't curly. It was gelled and spiked. He had piercing blue eyes that were ice cold almost. He was tall and skinny, but it was obvious he had a 6-pack. He wore a tight fitting white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with black VANS. He could've been my twin, if it wasn't for the hair and eyes.

"What? Who are you?" He snapped back. I was _almost _surprised. _Almost._

"Well, I saw you talking to Grimm, and I wanted to know why," I replied back coolly. He stared back.

"Why does it matter? Are you like her boyfriend or something?" He rolled his eyes, and I scoffed.

"I'm her body guard, although I don't know why you need to know that."

"Body guard. As if. It's obvious you like her."

"What the hell?"

"Ohhh struck a nerve, have I? Someone's getting touchy."

I was immediately pissed. _Who the hell did he think he is?_

"Answer the question. Why. Were. You. Talking. To. Grimm?"

"Holy crap. You're one of them. Just like her." He looked scared all of the sudden, but I was confused. _I'm one of what?_

But before I could ask, he turned on his heel, and started sprinting. Sighing, I didn't chase after him. I decided to think. Then I realized my wings were still out. Didn't he notice them? Then it hit me.

I'm one of _them_. Just like _her_. Just like _her_. She was one?

Why didn't she tell me?

I didn't know Sabrina was an...

An Everafter.

* * *

**A/N: So? Sorry it's kind of a cliffy. I don't usually mean to do that stuff...but ya! I just had to! I'm sorry guys!**

**Question of the Day: Who do you think 'M' is? Hint: She's been mentioned as this a couple of times in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HOLA GUYS! So sorry I haven't been updating, if you look at Half Blood and Grimm Related, then you'll see the full explanation. Sorry though. But here I am, and I brought with me, JACK WHO CHAPTER 4!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

_Previously in Jack Who:_

_I didn't know Sabrina was an…  
__An Everafter._

**OOO**

Puck POV:

Why didn't she tell me? I mean this time last week, we had our regular schedule. We woke up, then ate breakfast, we walked to school together, I'd watch over her during school, then we'd walk home and ya. But why wasn't I with her today?

I started running. I don't know where to. It was wherever I took me to. And I showed up, at my locker at school. I opened it, and found a time turning device inside. I turned it back until it was 3 o'clock. Exactly 30 minutes before school got out. I heard voices in the hall and I took off running when I recognized mine with Sabrina's voice. Hiding behind a door, I heard yelling.

"PUCK! Why do you have to be so clingy?" She shouted, and her voice bounced off the empty walls. Oh ya, that was why I didn't walk with her. She wanted space, so I gave her space. And then a week later, we had the fight. I sighed and turned the time turner again to 3:45. I watched as Sabrina was looking around lonely for me, when I was flying home and she just didn't know it, and Jack approach her carefully. He tapped her shoulder and she smiled and nodded. Just like that, they started walking into the unknown streets of Ferryport Landing. I followed them in the form of a fly, and every so often, I would catch Jack staring at me weirdly, like he knew I was me.

"Jack? Are you listening?" Sabrina's voice carried to my ears.

"Huh? Oh ya, umm we were talking about, umm…" he sighed"...sorry Sabrina. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the forest. How does he know her? Why did he get to kiss her on the cheek? Didn't Sabrina just meet him? How long did they know each other for? What were they talking about? I had so many unanswered questions, so I went to the only person who would know the answers. The person who sent me here. The person that had a reason.

The Marshmallow.

* * *

**A/N: So I'd like to give a special shout out to Dave the Psychotic Chipmunk for getting the last chapter's riddle right! M stands for Marshmallow! And sorry, you don't get a cookie. I'll give you a virtual hug though! *hug* So this chapter's riddle is...what device did I use that was from Harry Potter? REVIEW PLEASEEE! Ok, BUBBLING BUBBLES OUT!**

**-Kennedy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! SO, it's a little earlier update than the past months and stuff, but ya. I just wanted to update before I watched Frozen for the first time :). So here is the chapter 5 for Jack Who. Um, so I'd like to give a shout out to umm...silverwombat. It was a time turner...so ya. Enjoy reading my lovely readers :)! I love you all!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm!**

* * *

_Previously in Jack Who:_

_I had so many unanswered questions, so I went to the only person who would know the answers. The person who sent me here. The person who had a reason. _

_The Marshmallow._

**OOO**

Daphne POV:  
I opened the door to Puck...which is weird because he just came home, and I didn't hear him leave. He must've noticed my confused face because he started explaining everything in a quick jumble.

"Idon'tknowwhattodo. YousentmebackintothepastwhileGrimmwasabouttodieIdon't knowwhyyousentme! Ihavetosaveherfromdying! Marshmallowpleasehelpme! I'msayingpleasesoyouknowthisiscompletelyimportantsopleasehelpme!" He started. I sighed and pulled him inside making sure no one saw him. I pulled him into my room and pulled out one of my many magic wands that Uncle Jake gave me. I made him invisible and jumped onto my bed to find out what to do with him. So I decided to start from the very beginning.

"So what exactly happened here? Why are you here? I know you're from the future...but I don't know exactly why," I stated. He started panicking, so I told him to calm down and I think he did. I couldn't exactly see him at the moment.

"Well, Sabrina wakes up 2 weeks into the future with no memory of anything in her life. She starts remembering everything, but me. I think she's been having bad dreams ever since…" he took a breath, and I know something happened. Something major. But what?

"Puck, what happened?" I begged him to tell me.

"...since our huge fight," he said.

"What was it about?" I asked. I had to know. He sighed and took another deep breath.

"Well, we were playing a video game, and she died...and she got mad at me for not protecting her. Then she asked if it was real life if I wouldn't protect her, and then I was really out of it, because I didn't answer right away, and she took it as if I would let her die, even though she knows I wouldn't. She told me to leave and never come back, so I did. I lived in the forest for like 2 days, until the Old Lady told my minions she had amnesia and so I went to the hospital where I confessed my love for her, and then she didn't remember me, and then she was about to die, and then you sent me back."

I was shocked. First, he said that in a whole breath, and second, he loved her. And he told her, and she didn't remember. And then I realized, Sabrina had been hanging out with that guy...Jack! I think he's magical. He has a weird vibe to him. It's almost as if...he's part of the Scarlet Hand or something. But I feel like he's scared of Everafters, but he's kinda...strange. He's the type of person in the movies who would be the sweet, comforting guy, and then turn out to be completely psycho, deranged, and evil in the end, and turn on everyone. I can't have a guy like that hanging out with my older sister! Besides, I think he could see things that others can't. It kinda freaks me out. That's why I don't talk to him or anything when he comes over, when Puck is locked in his room, or out somewhere.

I don't trust him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so there's no cliffy this time, I didn't know how to end it. So here it is! Also, here's the riddle: What does Puck say when all his words are mashed together? Thanks guys! Make sure you review! Guys, please help me, right now for this story, I'm trying to get up to 50 reviews right now, so help me achieve my goal! Thanks! Love you all!**  
**-Kennedy :)**


End file.
